Forever Circle
by Meelee Eternity
Summary: Yay! My Inu-Yasha continuation fic! It stars the regular Inu-Yasha gang as well as a host of my own created characters, including Inu-Yasha's little sister! The first chapter is not rated R, but some future ones definatly will be! I'll put warnings on the


_Hello, me again! This is my second Inuyasha fic, the first one that isn't a one shot. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, etc. are © Rumiko Takahashi, the goddess of Manga. But Kuroneko, Akuen-Shiranai, and Yukari-Tegai are © Myself so e-mail me if you wanna use them in a story or something, my address is Sasakat@aol.com. Hoshi, Kyra and Akkiko (though they dont appear in this chapter, and wont for a while) are © Hoshi-chan and she requests that you also e-mail her if you wanna use Hoshi, her addy is HoshiHibiki@aol.com. Anyhow, enjoy!  
  
~ Meelee   
  


Forever Circle Scroll 1: Friends and Foes  
  


  
Inu-Yasha and crew were walking through a forest. As usual, Kagome was carrying that humungous backpack of hers and arguing with Inuyasha.  
  
"I told you! Ill be back in a week, I need to pass my exams!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, "Whats more important?! Your stupid exams or that jewel?!"  
  
Kagome snapped back at him, "My exams!!"  
  
"Feh! Theres no WAY youre leaving for a whole week! ANYway, were supposed to meet Sango and Miroku!"  
  
"Hmph," Kagome grumped at losing the argument, "well I guess I couldnt leave Sango-chan and Miroku hanging."  
  
"Gyaah!!" Just then a startled Shippou shot out of the foliage and latched himself onto Kagomes leg.  
  
Kagome looked down at the little fox demon, "Shippou, whats wrong?"  
  
Shippou pointed towards the thick forest undergrowth, "Theres something in those bushes up there! I think it might be a demon, maybe two!"  
  
"Demon?!" Inu-Yasha suddenly looked interested, "They might have one of the shards!" The dog demon dashed off followed by Shippou and Kagome.  
  
The bushes and tall undergrowth were indeed moving. It sounded as if one or two people, or demons, were bush-whacking their way through. As they got closer, voices could be heard.  
  
The first voice sounded aggrivated, "Arg! These bushes are annoying me! I hope we get out of them, SOON!"  
  
The second voice sounded a lot calmer, but still a bit stressed, "Oh come on Yukari, its not that bad!"  
  
"Yeah, thats cuz youre walking behind me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha yelled towards the bushes, "Stop right where you are!"  
  
"Oh shit." the first voice they had heared now sounded even more pissed.  
  
Kagome called out to them, "Are you demons?"  
  
"Define demons!" the second voice answered her.  
  
Inu-Yasha was loosing his paitence, "Just come out damnit!!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome scolded, "Be polite!"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" The second voice now sounded interested  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was confused  
  
The second voice spoke up again, "Did you say his name was Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha was apparently more interested in fighting with Kagome than with stupid questions, "what about it?!"  
  
"Inu-chan!!" the second voice now sounded extatic.  
  
Muffled crashes and owes from the first voice were heard as the owner of the second voice crashed through the underbrush, apparently squashing the owner of the first voice as she did so. As she leapt into the clearing they saw that she was half dog demon like Inu-Yasha. She had long black hair, bright gold eyes, little white dog ears, a fluffy tail, and little claws. She was wearing a kimono like Inu-Yashas, only blue, and she immediately grabbed him in a huge hug.  
  
"Inu-chan!!!" the dog girl squeeked again as she hugged said doggy demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha somehow managed to look surprised and amazed at the same time, "Aku-chan?!"  
  
Kagome looked less than pleased that there was someone hanging on to Inuyasha, "Excuse me! But could someone please explain whats going on!!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" the dog girl turned to Kagome, "Im Akuen Shiranai! Im Inu-Chans little sister, pleased ta meetcha!" she held out her hand.   
  
The second figure now crawled out of the path Akuen had made in her mad rush. She was obviously a Kitsune demon, having fox ears, a fox tail, claws, and paws instead of feet. She looked like a bigger, older, female Shippou.  
  
The kitsune girl growled, "Grrr! Aku! Next time watch where you're going!"  
  
Shippou suddenly seemed to recognize the other kitsune, and dashed behind Kagome, "Gaah! Hide me!"  
  
"Shippou?!" the other kitsune seemed to rcognize Shippou back, unfortunately for him, "So THERE you are you little rat!" she started bonking Shippou, who she now held by the tail, mercilessly on the head, "I'll teach YOU to run off on me again you little dork!!!"  
  
Shippou was taking a real beating, "Ow! Ah! Help!!"  
  
Akuen finally stopped the rather violent reunion, "Oh cmon Yukari, leave him alone! You can beat on him some other time!"  
  
Yukari glowered, but let Shippou go, "Youre dead later pipsqueak!"  
  
"How do you know her anyway, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked the little fox demon who had again retreated behind her legs.  
  
Shippou shivered, "Shes my sister!"  
  
Akuen grabbed Inu-Yashas arm and started dragging him off, calling to everyone else, "Cmon! We gotta keep moving!"  
  
"Right!" Yukari started after her  
  
"Wait a sec!" Kagome was a little ticked, for her own reasons, "Were going in the other direction! Why should we follow you?"  
  
More crashing, and multiple swears could suddenly be heard from the undergrowth from which Akuen and Yukari had come. Out of it came a cat demon. She was not half demon, but obviously not full demon either. She had dark blue hair, bright green eyes, black cat ears, a black tail, claws, and three purple triangular shaped markings on her face, one at the corner of each eye and one in the center of her forehead. She was obviously not in a good mood.  
  
The cat girl snarled in Akuen and Yukaris direction, "You stupid bitches, are you TRYING to make my life even more difficult than it already is?!?!"  
  
Yukari examined her knuckles, "Yes."  
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha snarled dangerously at the cat girl, "Dont say things like that about my sister, stupid bitch yourself!"  
  
Yukari was used to Kuroneko having this effect on people, "Inu-Yasha, meet Kuroneko. Kuroneko, meet Inu-Yasha. Now lets just get along shall we."  
  
Kuroneko chuckled, "Well, well, well! Inu-Yasha! I havent seen you since you were a tiny little whelp! The pup grew up!"   
  
"Bitch!," Inu-Yasha snarled back at her, "What are you talking about, I don't know you!"  
  
"Of COURSE you don't! You werent old enough to remember me, though I remember you well enough!!"  
  
Akuen attempted to explain, "I wasnt even born yet, but apparently shes sworn to watch over us or somethin like that...."  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "Feh! I dont need to be watched over by anyone, much less a bitchy partial demon!!!"  
  
Kuroneko growled, he had hit a nerve, "I'm more demon than you, Ainoko!"  
  
"GRRRRRR!! Ill kill you!,"   
  
"Try it, whelp!"  
  
"I dont try, I do!!," Inu-Yasha growled in fury as he drew the Tetsusaiga.   
  
Kagome sighed, "Sit."  
  
Inu-Yasha obediantly belly floped, dropping the sword as he did so. Kagome walked over and picked up the now de-transformed sword, putting it back into its sheath on the still earth-bound Inu-Yasha. She then turned to Kruoneko, who sniggering at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The cat demon chuckled helplessly, "Well well, looks like youre well off puppy boy!, She sniggered again."  
  
"Enough!," Kagome sounded exasperated, "Just tell us who you are and what youre doing here!"  
  
"Kuroneko grunted, Feh! Fine! I am only 3/4 demon. My mother was a great cat demon and my father was a half breed. The pups little sisters right. Im supposed to watch over them untill they have families of their own.You see, his father wa good friends with my mother, and therefore our family. My family promised that when he died, we would take care of any family he left behind."  
  
Kagome was still a bit confused, "But why you, why are YOU trying to do this, instead of someone else?"  
  
Kuronekos eyes flashed pain and for a moment, or so Kagome thought, sadness, "Because, she replied, Im all thats left, except for my sister, but she dissapeared a long time ago."  
  
"Oh," Kagome managed, "I'm, Im sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha broke the akward silence, "Well wench, are we going? Were supposed to meet Miroku and Sango in that town by nightfall!"  
  
"R-right!," Kagome jumped up, Lets go!  
  
Yukari spoke up, "Well then, were coming with you! Shippou who had been hiding behind Kagome groaned as she said this."  
  
"Of course!" Akuen agreed, "I finally found Inu-Chan, Im not gonna lose him!"  
  
The group set off through the forest, followed grudgingly by Kuroneko. Thanks to Akuen and Yukaris earlier bushwacking, progress was relatively fast. By sunset they reached a small village at the edge of a river.  
  
"Kagome-sama, Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called to them from a house where he was sitting with Sango and Kirara.   
  
"Miroku, Sango-chan!" Kagome ran up to them, followed by the others.  
  
Miroku looked startled when he saw that their group seemed to have incresed, "Inu-yasha, who are these?"  
  
Kagome answered for him, "This is Akuen, Yukari, and Kuroneko, it seems theyll be joining us for a while."  
  
Miroku looked about to talk to Kuroneko, but the look on her face clearly said "Say something to me I don't like and Ill rip your head off," so he turned to Akuen instead, "Dear lady, would you do me the honor of bea--" Miroku was cut short by the look on Inu-Yashas face.  
  
The dog demon growled, "Dont even think about it monk!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome snickered silently, she couldnt help finding the situation just a little bit funny, "I forgot. Akuen is Inu-Yashas little sister." Mirkou didn't look like hed be trying anything like that again soon.  
  
Sango pointed back towords the house, "These people were kind enough to offer us room and board. Shall we get some sleep? Theres a rumor you might want to check out tomorrow, supposed to be a demon with a shikon shard somewhere near here."  
  
Kagome couldn't stifle a yawn, it had been a long day, "The sleep idea sounds fine to me! Though I wonder if theyll be room for all of us." She looked at the three newcomers.  
  
"Feh! No worries about me, I'd prefer to sleep outside rather than in a stuffy house anyhow!" Kuroneko snorted conteptuously.  
  
"Suit yourself," Kagome walked into the house, followed by everyone else. Even Inu-Yasha followed her inside, she assumed hed rather sleep in a stuffy house than outside with Kuroneko.  
  


**************  
  


Kagome flopped down onto the small, yet soft, futon. Akuen, Yukari, and Shippou were already asleep on another futon, and Miroku and Sango had a room down the hall. Inu-Yasha sat in the corner of the room, trying to look bored.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, "You're sure you dont want part of the futon to sleep on, the floor's awful hard."  
  
"Feh, I told you wench, Im fine!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled over , when was he going to learn she was just trying to be nice. Probobly never. Kagome closed her eyes and let the welcoming darkness of sleep take her. Soon, even Inu-Yasha was snoring silently.  
  
But, from the window, something watched them. Two glowing slitted eyes peeered from under hooded cloak, roaming over the room and its occupants. The small human-like body jumped silently down from the window ledge. The demon chuckled quietly to its self.  
  
"Yesss," It spoke to its self in a slightly feminine voice that could make your skin crawl (People who've seen Legend, think Blix an octave or two higher), "this is pleasing news indeed...."  
  
After its little self-congratulation ceremony, the demon lept into the air, flying along the river. But unbeknowst to the demon, it was watched, watched by two flaming green eyes.  
  
"Visa......"  


  
***********************************   
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
***********************************  
  


Well, wadda ya think? You dont need to tell me about how bad it sucks . Ah well, it was kinda short, but thats cuz Im a lazy ass and type slow...but I wanted to start posting this story anyways. Yes, Kuronekos a real bitch, I know, shes supposed to be! Yes, shes an outlet for my bitchy side (Though mines a bit worse, actually, a lot worse!!) and, as you will see later in the story, most of my depression. No, Im not always incredibly depressed, I just get that way from time to time. Kuroneko kinda takes it to the extreme o.O Though her bitchy-ness could possibly be overtaken by Kagomes when she gets--GAHH, Im giving away the story!! *smacks herself over the head* BAAAAAAD Meelee! Yesh, youll find out what I wuz goin to say, but NOT YET! I havent gotten that far off my lazy ass on the typing yet..Oh look, Im rambling again .O And um, don't mind the lack of commas is some places, my computer hates me... Anyhoo, read and review like good little readers! Dont be too harsh, I have weak metabolism.......  
  



End file.
